Hatsumei's story
by RabbidFanBoy
Summary: hatsumei is just starting at cross academy his family is already there. Rated M for later chapters.


_**~A/N. Yes I decided to stick with vampire knight for this, I also decided to use the night class and a little boy, in this one there may be yaoi so watch out, there also may be weird moments later on when you think he's about to get Stolen but don't worry I have a special plan and it won't be given away too easily.~**_

"The headmaster will see you now..." said a slightly bored voice.

I walked into the dimly lit room which was filled with other people who looked around my age.

half wore the same white uniform with black accents that I wore, the other half wore the reverse.

"welcome to cross academy," said my slightly older brother Takuma,"You will be put in a dorm room with one of your upperclassmen, they will choose you not the other way around. Understood?"

I glanced around nervously, 'what if noone likes me?' I thought panicing for about five seconds before I felt my brothers hand on my shoulder.

He smiled at me pleasantly, as if to say '_don't worry if noone else chooses you after the second day I'll choose you._'

this made me slightly less worried, but then I remembered what I had accidentally done to takuma last time I had seen him.

He hadn't been able to stand by himself for an hour afterwards.

-Later that very day-

cousin Aido walked up to me talking to a small group of people, then he stopped and sighed, "I would pick you to be in my dorm room but I'm not sure kaname would allow it... ya'know since kain is in my room already." and with that he continued on his way.

I shrugged, 'this doesn't bother me in the slightest' I thought to myself, willing it to be true.

As I walked I wondered who I would see next and walked right into Zero Kiryuu, the school guardian.

"Um Sweet-Kun watch were you're walking okay?" He said with a slight blush on his face, which was reasonable since my face had just crashed into his chest.

"ok." I said as I looked into his violet eyes, I saw emotions at war, it was amazing to just watch them flicker around.

as I walked away I started to sing World is mine by miku hatsune,

"The very best Princess! So treat me just as such, carve it in your heart! Okay~, Number 1 Always notice my different hair styles. Number 2 Look at me from head to toe. Got that? Number 3 For everything I say, reply with at least three words. If you understand, then do something about my lonely right hand!

Not really, I didn't say I was so spoiled... I want you to think I'm cute, from the bottom of your heart. The very best Princess! Just realize it…hey hey! Making me wait is out of the question!

Who do you think I am? Whatever, right now I want to eat something sweet!

RIGHT NOW!" Then another slightly deeper voice joined mine and I was shocked to see Zero was still there when I turned, he was urging me to continue the song too.

"Fault? Don't you mean charm? I won't allow any complaints! Hey…are you listening to me? HEY! Ah, also, a white horse is obvious right? Come and pick me up, if you understand then serve me! Bow, offer me your hand, and say 'Princess'!

Not really, I didn't say I was so spoiled. But you know, it's okay to scold me a bit you know. The very best and my very own Prince! Realize it…c'mon c'mon! My hand is empty! Such a shy and unsociable Prince… Gosh why? Hurry and realize it!

You don't understand…

don't understand…

Short cake with strawberry on top, Top of the line mouth watering Pudding. Everyone everyone is holding back. Don't think I'm such a spoiled child! I can hold back if I put my mind to it! I'll just regret it later on..

Of course, that's because I'm... The very best Princess! Always keep an eye on me 'kay! I might leave off to somewhere. Suddenly I was hugged from behind, it's so sudden! Eh! "Watch your step, it's dangerous." you said as you turned the other way…

you should know …saying it that way is more dangerous…" we finished the song on a very smooth note. I was surprised _**again**_ when I heard a group of girls clapping.

"Shit..." Zero muttered, apparently not happy with being caught singing a girly song with someone who looked a _**whole **_year younger than him, he had pretty much took the word right out of my mouth too, so that kinda pissed _me _off.

I started to walk away, when I heard the ancient bell toll, 'I have to get to my side before something happens...of course today we pick who we stay with so I don't really have to go to my side yet...' I thought so loud that I was surprised that Zero couldn't hear it, and then I was surprised AGAIN (when will this school stop surprising me?), by Zero grabbing my arm and saying "I would like you to be in my room." thios made my heart flutter for two seconds and then I realized something, this was Zero Kiryu we were talking about, not my brother, and he was in day class.

"a-Are you sure?" I asked him after going over the facts in my head.

"Yes." he said while glaring at the fangirls.

"Ok." I said, hoping that Headmaster Cross would allow it.

after I had walked back to the main building with the dorm room sheet (that zero had filled out for me), Headmaster cross reviewed the sheet and at certain points looked up at me, probably to make sure I wasn't joking.

I kept a straight face throught the whole thing, mainly because I was afraid that Zero could (and would) kill me if I DIDN'T live with him.

"okay it's all set, though I can hardly see a reason that you would want to live with Zero." he finally said after reading through the sheet 3 different times.

"Umm..." I said as that was the only intelligent thing I could piece together at the moment.

_**~A/N. Ok so that was a bit much for a first chapter but hey I wanted to appologize in advanced for getting lazy after this one (yep i'm pretty sure i've exhausted all the use of my brain for right now so I'm gonna work on my other fanfics).~**_


End file.
